Laparotomy is a surgical procedure involving an incision through the abdominal wall to gain access into the abdominal cavity. Also known as coeliotomy, this procedure is performed for various clinical conditions, including appendicitis, intestinal perforation, liver cancer, stomach cancer, colon cancer, trauma, and sepsis. In addition to the general risks of surgery and the risks of anesthesia, a laparotomy poses its own risks. The risks vary based upon the underlying problem or disease that makes the procedure necessary, but the risks specific to the procedure are infection, incisional hernia, and bleeding from the surgery site. Infection is the most common complication, which often leads to morbidity and mortality.
Peritoneal irrigation with recently available therapeutic agents, including antibiotics and iodine, has limited efficacy. Antibacterial agents may prevent infection, but increase adhesion and do not affect survival rates (Falagas and Vergidis, Clin Microbiol Infect 11:862-867, 2005), most probably due to toxemia from bacterial toxins including lipopolysaccharides (LPS), CpG DNA, and flagellin. Therefore, more effective methods to reduce or inhibit toxic effects associated with a bacterial infection would be desirable.